


Dance of the Firefly

by Zelite



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, General, M/M, Multi, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelite/pseuds/Zelite
Summary: What if Jazz had a twin? What if, his twin were a Femme? AU Movie-verse fanfiction. On Hiatus; but has a priority on any story updates.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized very belatedly that I should probably put in a Trigger-Warning.
> 
> Attempted Sexual Assault (Rape) gets talked about in this chapter.

Yeup, another AU Transformers Movie fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers. I do, however, own Techno. This story will be rated 'M' to be on the safe side, mostly for language and possible mature content.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', _**Flashback/Past**_ , ' _Techno's inner speech_ ', " _Jazz' speech_ ", " **Com. Link/Word emphasis** ", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Me )).

  
)( Somewhere, out in space/Prologue )(

  
A midnight blue figure froze mid-step, the brief star light making the silver accent strips on it's form to glow slightly. "Techno? Hey! Techno, what's wrong?" Someone asked, reaching out to lightly touch the figure's shoulder.

Techno's spark felt torn, it was something she'd never felt before, she felt as if she could've died right then and there. She was not injured, or Spark-mated to anyone, and the only, logical, conclusion she could come up with, was that Jazz, her older brother, had somehow, gotten himself killed.

She was oblivious to the questions and slight shakes she was receiving, before she managed to find her voice, and let out an audio shattering wail of sadness, causing the others to back away from her, cursing and trying to fend off the 'unholy' noise.

" **JAZZ!** " She yelled out, her form jumping into the air, battle armor shifting and securing around her form as she blasted off into the stars, wailing as she made her way to where the hurt was directing her. And when she got there, there would be hell to pay.

  
)( Two Months Later )(

  
Techno drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. The past few weeks had been hell on her mind. She couldn't tell if she were sane or not anymore. " _Aww. Don't think like that Dazzle. I'm, still here._ " Jazz replied to her inner musings. ' _That's just it, if I were **sane** , I wouldn't be hearing you in my mind, or talking to you._' She replied back, scowling innerly.

_**"You should meet Prowler, Dazzle. I think you'd like him. If you're ever in a bind, find Prowl, he'll take care of you if I can't." Jazz told her, making her smile. "Yeah, he sounds nice. He probably wouldn't be able to put up with me." Techno replied, making Jazz laugh.** _

_**"Probably, but, he's a good mech. And, if you ever need a teach for merging, you should go to him, or Ratchet." Jazz teased, making her faceplates heat up. "I'm not interested in learning anything like that now Meister." She replied back, sighing.** _

_**"I know, I'm your big brother, and I'll know when you will be, because of our link. But when you are, let me know, ok? So I can tell you if the mech is good enough to teach you or not." Jazz said, grinning.** _

_**"Alright, I will Meister. Slag, got to go. We'll continue this debate some other time." Techno stated, grinning back. "Alright lil sis. Might be a while though, we're heading to some planet, Boss-bot thinks the All-spark might be there. Love ya." And with that, the connection to the vidcom. was broken, and Techno had to go to patrol.** _

" _You know, I am real Dazzle. I can't explain it, by all rights, I should be **dead**. But I'm not. Heh, I guess it was because of our link. Maybe that's how I'm able to be with you. When I was fading, I felt your spark cry out for mine, and I couldn't just leave you to be in such pain._" Jazz commented, making Techno mentally nod. 

' _I suppose so, maybe it's because we're twins? You know as well as I do, that the mysteries of Twins are lost to all, even to the Twins themselves._ ' She replied quietly back, going silent as she made the final calculations to the planet that was called 'Earth'.

  
)( Earth - Autobot Base/Story Start )(

  
Prowl stared at the pile of paperwork that he had to do. He couldn't help it, as his mind wandered back to Jazz, time and time again. Why had he been so...reckless? Taking Megatron on, all by himself.

His spark ached with a pain no medic could heal, not even Ratchet, at the loss of the one who had been his bonded. Most would think that it would be an odd pairing. The fun-loving Special Ops, and the strict rule making Tactition?

Ever since Jazz had faded from the world, he'd gotten more stern and strict, much to the Twins' dismay. Prowl overheard them complaining to anyone who would listen about Prowl being as such, and that he probably needed a good interfacing or merging.

Prowl only scowled then, and even now, at the memory, before sighing and picking up a data-pad. His thoughts were interrupted by an alarm going off, and someone comm.ing the entire base with a " **Alert! Protoform entering Earth's atmosphere, calculated landing point..** " The voice trailed off a moment, before the mech continued " **Tranquility Heights. ETA of landing..30 seconds. Can't get a reading on who it is, they are not responding to hailings.** " The voice, 'Ironhide' Prowl noted, stated as Prowl joined Optimus and Ratchet as they headed out of the base.

  
)( Tranquility Heights )(

  
Techno staggered a moment after getting up, optics looking around a moment, seeing nothing to scan, and accessed the internet. " _You should be that one. That's what I was. It'd fit you._ " Jazz merrily commented, making her sigh, before seeing one she liked. " _Oooh, Sunfire eh? That's good too._ " He said as she downloaded the specs. Once that was done, her armor shifted and she took on her 'normal' appearance, though, she probably looked like a smaller, different colored somewhat splitting image of her brother.

"Hmm, not bad. My colors are a bit reversed though, wouldn't you think?" She spoke aloud, but before Jazz had time to comment, there was a voice from behind her. " **J-Jazz?!** " Making her whirl around and eye the three from behind her lavender visor.

Optimus looked as if in denial, as Ratchet quietly scanned the figure before them. Prowl's spark twisted in pain, and was that, excitement? as he viewed the figure, though his face was calm, as always. "Sorry, no. I'm not my brother. My name's Techno." She stated, making Prime sigh, and Prowl's spark to ping in pain again.

"You're a femme, aren't you?" Ratchet asked, his scans confirming what he thought, but still wanted to hear her say it. "I am. Jazz was my older brother. I come here looking for Autobot Prowl." She stated simply, watching as Prime looked elated at the news of what she was, to Ratchet's amusement of someone looking for Prowl.

Prowl? Well, he was confused, something he didn't like. Why would a femme, Jazz' younger sister, to be exact, come looking for him? Techno reached up, pushing her visor up onto her forehead, kind of in a humanish gesture with sunglasses, or goggles, revealing her violet optics. 

"There is a matter of which I wish to speak with Prowl about...in private..but it can wait." She stated simply, one hand upon her hip. Techno barely lunged out of the way of blurs of gold and red, who yelled her name; but was unsuccessful at the next tackle, the two dog-piling on her.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! That behavior is uncalled for and not to mention rude to.." Optimus started, before trailing off as Techno just laughed at the two, hugging them. Her next few words boggled the minds of the three senior Mechs when she replied with a "Sunny! Sides! How are my two sparklings?! My! You've grown well!" She said, laughing.

"Yeah!" Sideswipe said, striking a silly pose, making Sunstreaker scowl at his Twin's behavior. "I'm obviously the better looking one." He scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. "... **Your**..sparklings..?" Ratchet managed to ask, everyone knew the twins were Jazz'!

"Well, if you want to be technical, they're not really **MINE**. They're my brother's. I just raised them for him when they were younger. But with being his twin, what was his, was mine, and vice versa." Techno replied with a small shrug.

"...Twin..?" Prowl asked, his processor seeming to want to shut down at that point. "Yeah, Jazz was the older one. It wasn't common knowledge." She stated, before grinning and tackling the scowling Sunstreaker, who yelled in surprise.

"Ha-ha! Lets see you buff this out, pretty mech!" She stated, grinning as she smacked at his finely polished armor a few times, making Sunstreaker and the others look on in horror. " **MY PAINT!** "

  
)( Two Hours Later )(

  
"Completely irresponsible! What possessed you to do such a thing, to **SUNSTREAKER** of all mechs?!" Ratchet asked a grinning, and slightly damaged Techno. "It was worth it. Besides, you should've seen Jazz when he was younger, much worse than Sunny." Techno said with a slight smirk.

"It's a wonder who they actually take after!" Ratchet growled, beating out the slight dents and running his usual scans for new arrivals. " _I was **NOT** that bad!_" Jazz complained in her mind, making her snicker, and Ratchet give her an odd look.

"Sorry, memory replay of Jazz when we were younger." She stated simply, making Ratchet nod and go back to his work. ' _And, yes you were._ ' She mentally replied back, trying not to grin.

An hour later had Techno sitting in Prowl's office, the two staring each other down. "Forgive me if this is rather blunt. As I can't think of any..delicate..way to put it." Techno finally stated, after shifting quite uncomfortably the past few minutes.

Prowl arched and eye-ridge, signaling for her to continue. "When Jazz and I were younger, he told me that I should come to you. As you were one of the only Mechs he would trust with what I'm about to state." Techno continued, shifting even more.

"And, seeing as my brother is not around to..approve..of anyone of my choice, if I was to have one anyways.. I was told that should anything happen to him, that I should seek you out." Techno stated, face darkening slightly. 

"And..?" Prowl asked, eye-ridge arched even more, and his curiosity piqued. "I wish for you to be..my first." Techno stated, looking away from him as her face darkened further. "Your..first?" Prowl asked, before his processor caught up with what she was saying, and feeling like his spark was about to stop.

"Only when and if you feel like it. I'm in no rush. Just thought I'd tell you." Techno stated, fidgeting slightly. Prowl quickly composed himself, fighting down the heating of his faceplates. "It's not that I..or any Mech...wouldn't want to..It's just that.." Prowl started, unsure of how to say what he meant.

"That it's too soon? Trust me, I know the feeling. It's hard trying to find a happy place without Meister there to instigate it. Like I said, I didn't mean right away. Just possibly sometime in the future." Techno said, sighing. "Well, yes, that. And, well, it's somewhat disconcerting, with you being Jazz' younger sister. And apparent twin." Prowl said, smile quirking slightly at the last statement.

"It's also somewhat..humorous, forgive me. But, it's hard to think that you two were twins, if we were to go by the human's standards. Jazz had taken to a dialect of what they call 'African American', and you seemed to have taken to what they would refer as an 'Asian' one." Prowl said, elbows on his desk, fingers steepled together.

"Heh, I guess if you were to look at it that way, yeah. But, the Asian American seemed like the closest dialect to the one I grew up in. "Watashi yasumu kare." She said softly, almost as if she were trying to make a point. It only took Prowl a fraction of a second to translate, and it made him nod. "Me too." He replied, sighing.

" _Hey! I'm still here! Yeesh!_ " Jazz said, making Techno swat at him mentally. Of course, at Jazz' words, she noticed that Prowl seemed to stiffen. To someone else they might not have even seen it, but, for someone like Techno, who was used to watching and translating body language, it jumped right out at her.

' _Jazz..Can anyone else but me hear you?_ ' She asked, silently watching Prowl. " _I don't know. Not that I know of, why?_ " Jazz replied, curious, and Prowl's left hand twitching ever so slightly. ' _I think Prowl can hear you, Meister. Try saying something directly at him?_ ' She asked, unsure if Prowl was aware of her watching him or not.

" _Hiya Prowler! What's up?_ " Jazz said, and this time, Prowl nearly jumped out of his seat, optics sweeping around the room, before settling on Techno, who had an arched eye-ridge. "So...I guess I'm **NOT** crazy after-all." She said, making him eye her suspiciously. "You see, on my way to Earth, I found myself with, well, in human terms, Jazz' 'spirit' or something. I was convinced I was just going crazy from the loss of my twin." She said, the one doing the analyzing now.

"But, it would seem, that, you can hear his voice as well?" She asked, making him compose himself. "It would seem so." Prowl stated coolly, wondering if this was some cruel trick. "So, I have a question for you. How the hell do I get him out of my head, and stop driving me crazy?" She asked, almost ruefully. 

"The best course of action would to be to go to Ratchet." Prowl said, making her twitch slightly at the medic's name. "Aversion to medics..?" Prowl asked, ridge arching at her sheepish look. "Kinda..yeah. It's a difficult story for me to tell." She said, smiling lightly.

Prowl paused what he was about to say as someone commed him. " **Prowl. The twins are at it again.** " Someone, sounded like Ironhide. " **Affirmative.** " Prowl replied, sighing. "You should let me deal with this one." Techno said, grinning a moment. "By all means." Prowl said, smiling lightly.

"Red, Yellow!" Someone barked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, making them freeze in an instant, looking over to a scowling Techno. "Hiya!" Sideswipe said, grinning, while Sunstreaker crossed his arms, frowning. "You two. With me. **Now.** " She said, turning, and walking out of the area, the two sheepishly following after her, and leaving a few mechs gaping.

"Move it! Go. Go. **GO!** " Techno shouted at the two, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, watching the two run through training exercises. "Techno, we're tiiired!" Sideswipe shouted up at her, making her bean him upside the head with a low leveled plasma shot. " **Do you think the Decepticons will CARE if you're TIRED?!** " She shouted at him, making him scramble even faster over a wall.

"Sir. I think I know the PERFECT job for Techno." Prowl stated to Optimus, the two watching the going-ons. " **I want you through that course in LESS than a human minute! You will NOT stop until you have achieved this!** " Techno shouted down at them, making them scramble through it even faster.

"She's crazy as pit!" Sunstreaker said, scowling. " **What was that?!** " Techno shouted, before Sunstreaker found his beautiful paint smeared by globs of paint, from a paintball gun, transformer sized, fired by Techno. " **Don't you DARE stop runt! Your paint does NOT matter!** " She yelled, making Sunstreaker snap his mouth closed with a snarl as he kept on running.

Five hours later had the two collapsing at her feet, having finally completed her harsh demands for the training course. "Come on, you over-sized sparklings, it wasn't **that** bad." Techno said, crouching down to them, and handing them a cube of energon each; the two draining the cubes in one go.

"You two have been in serious lack of discipline. I aim to change that." She said, making them groan out. She rolled her optics a moment, hauling the two to their feet and shoving them back into the base. "Oh no you don't. Wash racks. Now." She said as they tried to head for the rec. room.

Sam gaped a moment, watching the three pass by. "Oh man. **WHO** is that?!" He asked, looking up to Bumblebee. "That's Techno. She was Jazz' younger twin sister. She's, as the humans would say, their aunt." Bee replied, making Sam gape. "Wait, that's a **girl**?!" He asked, whipping around to look at the blue and silver form disappearing after the twins into the wash racks.

Tracks paused, before staring as someone herded the twins into the wash racks. The two jumped happily under a spray of warm water, Techno standing with her arms crossed as she watched. "Did you have to target the **paint**?" Sunstreaker asked, tiredly. "Yes. I did." Techno stated, making Tracks' optics widen.

A femme?! Here in the base! With some Femmes it was hard to tell, like Techno, but her voice gave her away. Tracks scowled slightly, he goes off on a couple day mission, and when he gets back, a Femme's on the base, and already attached to the twins. It was so unfair!

Techno sighed, grabbing an extra cloth, stepping under the spray and helping Sunstreaker wash off the paint he couldn't get to. "Oh! Me too!" Sideswipe said, managing a grin. " **You** didn't get paint on you like Sunny." Techno replied, making Sideswipe pout a moment. "Awww..For old time's sake?" He asked, giving her a charming look.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Sunny comes first." She said, making Sunstreaker grumble a moment about his paint, and was promptly smacked upside the head for said statement. "Ow! Haven't you tortured us enough?!" He asked, scowling.

"Yeah, we should report you for sparkling abuse!" Sideswipe said, frowning. "One, you're not sparklings anymore. Two, report me to who, Prowl? He LET me plan today's little picnic." Techno said, grinning. "..That so wasn't a picnic." Sideswipe said, but grinning when she moved over to him to help him wash.

Five minutes later had Ratchet looking up from a datapad, looking at the three. "Sorry to disturb. I just wanted these two to get a check up, in case I managed to push them too hard." Techno stated, making Ratchet scowl a moment, but get up and doing so as she stood off to the side watching.

"What, no complaining?" Ratchet asked, arching a ridge at them. "Too tired." Sideswipe answered for them, making Ratchet eye the two and then Techno, who shrugged. "All I did was run them through a little training exercise." She said, making Sunstreaker chuckle darkly. "I'd hate to see what a 'hard' exercise is." He said as Ratchet scanned him. "Oh, you will. Eventually. We're just getting started." Techno replied, grinning at their groans.

"They're fine. A little low on energy, but that's easily fixed by a recharging." Ratchet said, putting away his scanners. "That's good." Techno said, nodding to him in thanks, which made him blink his optics a moment. "..And what do you say?" She said, settling a stern look at the two. The twins groaned, turning to Ratchet. "Thanks." They said, making him 'blink' again.

"Come on. Recharge time. You have four hours until your next shift." Techno said, pushing them lightly out the door, leaving Ratchet to stare at the door in slight shock. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gladly climbed into their berths, shutting down as soon as they hit their beds.

Techno sighed a moment, rubbing her forehead a moment, cradling a cup of energon in her other hand. "May we join you?" Someone said, making her look up at Prowl, and amazingly enough, Ratchet. "Go ahead." She replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"How would you feel, about becoming our Head of Disciplinary Action section?" Prowl asked, making her arch a ridge at the question. "Sounds tempting. Add in secondary training, and you've got a deal." Techno said, grinning. "I'll have to talk to Prime about that, but I'm sure it'll be no problem." Prowl said, taking a sip of his energon.

"Oh, I'm not sure if they will or not. But I was threatened to be reported for 'sparkling abuse' by Sideswipe." Techno said, making Prowl quirk a smile and Ratchet to snort. "They aren't sparklings." Ratchet said, shaking his head. "That's what I told them." Techno said, smirking slightly.

"So what were you doing, before you came here?" Ratchet asked, making her shrug. "I ran a small unit a few quadrants over. Mainly why you've probably never heard of me, or much of." She said, pausing to look at Prowl a moment. "Is because I'm not exactly affiliated with the Autobots." She said, making them stiffen and eye her warily.

"I was part of a Neutral group. Well, one that sided more towards the Autobots than anything. We'd go in after every Bot-Con battle, do sweeps, to make sure there weren't any Con survivors." She said, pausing a moment to take another sip of her energon.

"We didn't usually find any, most we ever found mainly was a few Bots who had been missed and were unable to get back themselves. We were actually doing a sweep when I felt it." She said, trailing off a moment.

"Felt what?" Ratchet asked, curious. "The feeling of my spark being forcibly ripped in a million pieces. It was such unimaginable pain, but it wasn't from my side of our bond we had. It's almost a shame that Megatron's dead. Because I wanted to make him pay for what he did." Techno said, gripping her cup tightly, before sighing, hand loosening.

Prowl had a pained look on his face a moment, before he cleared it away, taking a drink of his energon. "I know the feeling." He muttered, making Ratchet pat him lightly on the shoulder. Techno paused a moment, accessing her chronometer. "Well, time to get the twins up." She said, almost happily, making the two look at each other. "Oh, I have got to see this." Ratchet said with a grin, following after her.

Sunstreaker groaned as a blinding light woke him up, Sideswipe mumbling and turning over. "Rise and shine slaggers! Time to start another wonderful day!" Techno said, making the two scramble out of their berths. "Is it time for our shifts already?" Sideswipe asked tiredly, trying not to yawn.

"Nope. You two are going to do some early morning exercises." Techno said, making them groan, and Ratchet to snicker slightly to himself. She herded them out of their room, leading them to what they were soon calling 'Techno's Pit' and made them practice their shooting for an hour or so before she sent them onwards to their shifts, but not before she gave them some energon.

Techno found herself wandering the base, nothing to really do, when she found herself at the doors of the med bay. 'Ugh, why'd I end up HERE?' Techno asked herself, ignoring Jazz' cheeky reply of " _Maybe you like Hatchet?_ " before she walked away, unaware that someone had been watching her.

She was soon outfitted with an office, which was across the hall from Prowl's. She Hmm'ed as she inspected the door, eyeing the shiny letters as they spelt out "Disciplinary Office". 'Man, that sounds so..boring..' She thought, before walking into the room, eyeing the orange and pink office. "Oh PIT no. These colors have GOT to go." Techno stated aloud, trying not to be visibly horrified at the colors.

Three hours later, and Techno was satisfied with the new paint scheme, which consisted of various shades of blue, and accompanying silver colored desk, cabinet, and chairs. "Much better. Though, I've paint all over me now.." She said, looking at her armor with a small sigh.

She stepped out of her office, nearly running into Prowl as he exited his own. He arched an eye-ridge at her, and then the door to her office. "I take it you were unsatisfied with your office scheme?" He inquired, making her nod. "If I'm going to possibly spend hours in an office, it has to be calming. That and give a false sense of hope to those who get sent to me." She said with a small playful smirk.

"Do you require assistance?" Prowl asked after a moment, eying the paint on her armor. "Eh, sure." Techno stated with a small shrug, the two heading towards the wash-racks. 'How much time does he spend in here?' Techno thought as she glanced at Tracks a moment as she and Prowl entered the racks.

" _Tracks? Probably about 50% of the time he's online._ " Jazz replied, making Prowl twitch slightly at the voice. Tracks just shook his head a moment at the two's backs as they went under the cleansing spray, Prowl scrubbing off the paint in areas Techno couldn't reach, though she did get most of it off herself; Techno then pulling a somewhat reluctant Prowl under the main spray, helping him with washing up.

Tracks had long since left, and Techno hesitantly moved to cleaning Prowl's door-wings, which made him both stiffen and shudder at the same time. "Sorry. I know such things are rather sensitive." Techno stated, making him nod stiffly. Jazz was usually the one to help him wash, as he didn't really like anyone other than his bonded to touch such areas of him. "Thank you for your assistance." Prowl stated once they had finished and dried off.

"No problem. Just tell me if you require my services again." She stated, smirking a tad. "I will keep that in mind." Prowl stated, nodding to her as they headed back to their offices, unaware that Tracks had been listening to them. 'Curious.' He thought, before he too headed off, towards the rec room.

It was later that night, and Techno couldn't sleep. No matter how many times she tried to power down, she couldn't at the last moment. She sent a small, low leveled com nudge to Prowl, wondering if he was awake as well. " **Yes?** " He replied, making her sigh slightly. " **I find myself unable to recharge. May I visit you?** " She asked, sitting up on her berth. " **You may.** " Prowl replied as Techno exited her quarters.

She passed Tracks on the way, which made her silently wonder about him. She'd been increasingly spotting him around the base, near herself, trying to watch her without getting caught, but she knew better, he was following her around like a retro-puppy.

She paused at Prowl's quarters, ringing the chime a moment. "It's open." Prowl replied, Techno entering to find Prowl sitting at a desk, doing even more paperwork. Techno arched an eye-ridge, looking at him. "You are off-duty, no?" She inquired, making him glance at her. "I am." He replied, looking back at the screen.

"Then why are you still working? And don't give me some lame excuse." Techno stated, making him sigh. Her expression softened a moment, before she walked over to him, lightly grabbing him by the arm, pulling a reluctant Prowl away from the console at his desk. "I am no mere sparkling." He weakly stated, looking down at her.

"I never said you were, now did I?" She asked, brow arching. "No, that you didn't." Prowl replied, allowing her to lead him to his berth, and sit him there, before lightly shoving him onto his stomach on it. "What are you doing?" He asked, perplexed. "Just relax Prowl. You're too tense." She stated, before her hands began to run along his back, in a comforting way, almost like a mother to her sparkling.

Once she had finished her subtle, yet effective ministrations, Prowl felt like all his stress up to that point that had been building was soothed away. "I thank you." He said calmly, sitting back up once more. Techno hesitantly sitting upon his berth. "No problem." She replied, sighing a moment.

"Something bothers you?" Prowl asked, looking down at her. "..Yeah. I just..Miss Jazz. Even if he's in my head, he's not out here. And he's been getting increasingly quieter. I'm not sure if he's trying to respect my mind, or if he's slowly fading away." Techno stated, rubbing her forehead a moment.

Techno froze a moment as she suddenly found herself in Prowl's arms, his chin resting atop her head. "As Jazz would say, you looked like you needed a hug." Prowl stated. It was true, she did look like she needed one, and well, he, honestly, needed one as well. It was a bit hard, with Techno looking so much like Jazz, to keep his emotions in check.

"Yeah, he would say that. If he were physically here, he probably be beating off all the Mechs who've been propositioning me ever since I got here." She muttered darkly. "I can have a talk with Optimus if that's what's been bothering you." Prowl stated, somewhat irritated, and more appalled that mechs would go after her so soon.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm a 'big girl' as Jazz would say. And, well, I've two over-zealous body guards who'd be more than happy to beat the slag out of someone with a good enough reason." Techno said with a small chuckle, making Prowl smirk slightly. "That you do. On another note, Ratchet tells me you're avoiding him?" Prowl asked, feeling her tense for a moment.

"Ah. Probably wants to give me an extended 'check up'." Techno said, frowning a moment. "I also suggest that you have Ratchet be the one to teach you. I'd do as you asked, but, under the circumstances, I don't think I'm fit to do it. Your spark feels quite similar to Jazz', and in my..state, I might make mistakes." Prowl said as she tensed even more in his arms.

"Why do you tense up when someone mentions a Medic?" Prowl asked, curious. If that first day she had been there and had that 'talk' with Prowl wasn't uncomfortable, then the current topic was. "It's..not something I like to speak about." Techno muttered, hand rubbing her forehead a moment.

"I am here to listen, not make judgements." Prowl stated, making her sigh once more. "I'm sure you're going to tell Ratchet." Techno stated, grumbling. "Not if you don't wish me to." Prowl said, lightly running a hand along her back, something that he had done to calm Jazz when he needed it.

There was a few minutes of silence, before she sighed. "You may tell him if you wish it. I doubt I would be able to. To make a long story short, when I was younger, I had recently split from Jazz, it was, before the twins. I had went to study under a Medic at a Neutral base. I learned well from him. But he thought I should repay him for what he taught me." Techno stated, hand twitching slightly.

"He sought my attention. Grew furious when I wouldn't let him have it. He then tried to forcibly take me. If it hadn't been for Jazz visiting that day, I'd probably be dead, or worse." Techno stated, looking everywhere but at him. Prowl was sickened by what she told him, that a Mech would do such things. 

"The mech barely managed to make it out of the base alive. Turned Decepticon. I swear, if I ever see Hook again, he will regret it." Techno stated, voice hard, her fist curled tightly before she sighed, releasing her pent up aggression. Prowl nearly froze. Hook? Yes, he had noticed that Jazz seemed to have a slight vendetta against the Constructicon, but Jazz had never really actively sought out the mech, only fighting him when they happened to meet up in battle.

"And that has left you wary of other Medics?" Prowl asked, watching her nod mutely. "I guarantee, Ratchet is not like that. In fact, he has one of the highest code of honors to femmes that I have seen. And you really shouldn't avoid him, you'll have to see him eventually." Prowl said, rubbing her back once more, which seemed to calm her, though, not as much as the action had calmed Jazz.

He really needed to stop thinking like that as well. Techno was NOT Jazz, no matter how much she looked like her brother, or acted like him. "I think I should tell Ratchet of this, just for purely medical reasoning. Ratchet keeps secrets well, he wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't wish it." Prowl said, Techno nodding.

  
)( End Chapter )(

It's a bit of an old story of mine; only things I really fixed up was spelling. Other two chapters to follow soon.


	2. Reignite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers. I do, however, own Techno. This story will be rated 'M' to be on the safe side, mostly for language and possible mature content.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', _**Flashback/Past**_ , ' _Techno's inner speech_ ', " _Jazz' speech_ ", " **Com. Link/Word emphasis** ", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Moi )).

  
)( The Next Day )(

  
Techno sighed, she had decided to finally go see Ratchet, best sooner than later, before he requested an entire armed forces to get her in his Medbay. "Ready for your examination?" Ratchet asked as she sat on a berth. "Not really, but one rarely gets what they want in this day and age." Techno quipped back, forcing a small smirk.

"Relax. Prowl sent me a data burst this morning about certain..key points of your conversation last night." Ratchet said, pulling out various scanners. "This morning? I would've assumed he would've bursted it last night right after I told him." Techno replied, ridge arching a moment.

An hour later had a rather bored Techno staring at a wall as Ratchet looked though the information of the scans. "You've never merged, correct?" Ratchet asked, making her glance at him. "No, I have not." She replied. "But, the information I have says you've carried before?" Ratchet asked, his voice filled with confusion. "Correct." Techno stated, confusing him even more.

"But how..?" He asked, blinking. Techno grew a humored look as she looked at him. "It's true I've never merged before. But I have carried. When Jazz was bestowed a spark by the All-Spark, the protoform body we had created had been destroyed. So I offered my brother to carry it for him, until another protoform could be built." Techno stated, making Ratchet nod in understanding.

"While carrying the spark, it split, so thus we had to make yet another protoform. And that's where the Twins come from. Jazz, unfortunately did not have the time to raise them, so I again, offered to do that for him. I raised them to maturity, then Jazz took them. I am only telling you this for pure medical reasoning." Techno stated, briefly wondering what the twins were up to.

"I see. So, technically, you ARE the Twins' creator, well, co-creator." Ratchet said, mostly to himself, in some sort of inner musing. "Correct. That's what I meant the night I landed by 'my' Twins. Jazz may be their father, and by all rights, as the humans put it, I am their aunt. But they themselves view me as their mother. I know the inner workings of their minds better than anyone would even DREAM of. I know how far they can be pushed, or when they need to be left alone. The perks of raising two of the Autobot's finest battle soldiers, ne?" Techno said, grinning almost cheekily.

"Thank you Techno. I have all the medical information I need for your files. On another note..If anyone makes you feel..uncomfortable, please tell either Prowl or myself. We'll deal with them." Ratchet stated, making her nod. "I'll keep that in mind." Techno stated as she walked out of the medbay only to nearly get bowled over by blurs of red and gold.

"You ok?!" Sideswipe asked, looking her over. "Yes, why do you ask?" Techno asked, ridge arching a moment. "We heard that you had to go see Hatchet." Sunstreaker said, arms crossed. "Only for my landing check-up. Of which I have neglected untill now, because I'd been spending my time with you two." Techno said, almost sighing.

They grew quiet as a smirk formed across her face. "I feel like a race. Know any good racing spots?" She asked them, making Sideswipe grin, and Sunstreaker to smirk. "Sure do." Sideswipe said, laughing. They walked to the entrance of the base, looking around the dessert that surrounded it. 

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Sideswipe asked, transforming. "Or too old?" Sunstreaker taunted as he transformed as well. "You forget where you learned your tricks." Techno said with a laugh, transforming as well. They sat there for a moment, revving their engines, before, in an almost planned synchronized move, they tore down the road, all three yelling in glee.

" **Uhh, Optimus. I think we may have a problem. The twins just tore out of here at illegal speeds.** " Mirage commed. " **What? I thought Techno was watching them?!** " Optimus commed back. " **Well, if you want to be technical, she is.** " Mirage said, almost sighing. " **What do you mean?** " Optimus asked. " **She's leading them.** " Mirage said, and instantly lowered the volume on his receptors. " **WHAT?!** " Optimus yelled, which seemed to echo through the base.

Techno laughed along with the Twins as they raced across the desert, in unpopulated areas of course, she wasn't malfunctioning to where she'd do something stupid like that. They wove in and around each other, all the while jumping dunes and dancing around obstacles that would ruin something on them and have to go for repairs.

They soon stopped, to take a break and let their overheated systems cool down. "Boys, I'm going to need your assistance with something. Something that you can't tell ANYONE about." Techno stated, making them curious. "Like what?" Sideswipe quipped, only to get nudged by Techno's bumper.

"What I am about to tell you two is extremely private information. Jazz and I, we're like you two. Yes, I know you know we're twins. But, we came from the same spark like you two did. I hold part of Jazz' spark, like he held part of mine. When Jazz was..deactivated. His spark came to mine. I have him with me. At first I couldn't get him to shut up, but now, he's been getting increasingly quieter." Techno said, the two silent as they listened.

"I need to rebuild his body. I need to FIX him. I know him inside and out maybe better than Ratchet would. If I fix his body, I can return his spark. And..he might live again." Techno said, the two still quiet. "Jazz would be back?" Sideswipe finally voiced. "Yes." She replied. "I'm in." - "Me too!" The two said, making her laugh lightly. "Good. Yellow. I need you to get me things to repaint him, and whatever else I can think of. Red, i'm going to need parts and tools. But I need both of you to keep an optic out for suspicion. And to run interference for me." Techno said, lightly nudging Sunstreaker, careful of his paint.

"That's easy." - "We can do it." They said, Sideswipe sounding quite cheeky. "Hell, we've gotten into trouble for things a lot worse than THAT." Sunstreaker said, almost growling. "Good, it's settled then. Bring me the stuff when you get the chance. Now. Last one back to base is an afterburner sucking con-loving glitch!" Techno said, laughing as she sped out of the area, the two yelling protests about her being unfair and 'head-starts'.

Once they got back to base, Techno sent them on inside, despite what Optimus was protesting. "Look. I take full responsibility. I asked them to race, they agreed. They were off-duty. We didn't even leave a fifty mile radius from the base. We were even in an UNCIVILIZED area of the dessert, where no humans could possibly be harmed by our fun-making. We never transformed, and we kept our signatures hidden from any would-be Decepticons that could've possibly been in the area, we even talked through private lines." Techno stated, arms crossed.

Optimus looked like he was trying to find something wrong with what she said, something, even a smidge. "But the speeds-" He started, before she cut him off. "Were well within rights, as there were none of the human speed-limit signs around to say what the standard was." Techno said. "Sir, If I may say. She's correct by all accounts. There was no Decepticon activity remotely near the area, nor any humans. And they came back unharmed, even unSCRATCHED. Logically, they broke no rules." Prowl stated.

Optimus looked like he wanted to argue further, but, Prowl was right. They hadn't done anything wrong. Techno could read him like a book, it was easy from the line of work she was used to doing. Prime was upset that she had ran off, without telling anyone. It was starting to annoy her, she wasn't some breakable thing that needed protection. Even if she was the only femme on the planet, and as far as they knew, left.

"Now, if you excuse me. I have some work I need to do. I have to put together a training regimen for your soldiers, and a list of disciplinary actions if someone gets sent to my office. And just because if someone is femme, doesn't mean they even remotely like the color pink. Tell that to whoever painted or slotted the colors, for my office." Techno stated, leaving Optimus gaping and Prowl trying not to smirk as she walked inside the base.

  
)( One Week Later )(

  
Techno, somehow, had managed to rebuild Jazz enough that he wouldn't leak to death, or short circuit. She had, in fact, managed to repair him, other than a few minor non-life threatening things, a few dents, and some paint, without anyone finding out what she was up to in her spare time.

She had not too long ago, opened his spark-casing, and had, carefully, siphoned off a bit of her spark energy into it. It seemed to be working, but she wouldn't know until he woke up. It was a good thing Jazz had his own room in the memorial hall, and having the Twins stand guard outside his door, warding off anyone by telling them that she was 'visiting' Jazz' body, like a good little twin would do.

Her 'breath' stopped as Jazz' optics onlined, his head shifting to the side, to look at her. " 'Ey there." He said softly, if not a bit weakly. "Hey.." Techno said, just as soft, offering him a much needed energon cube. He took it without hesitation, draining it. "You shouldn't move much yet. Lay back down, get some rest. I'll come check back in on you later." She said, smiling.

"Alright Dazzle." Jazz said, optics turning off as he powered down into recharge. Man, it felt good to be back! Techno stood up, swaying a moment, she needed to get her own energon. She stepped out of the door, looking at the twins, and smiling, the two grinning. "Don't say anything to anyone yet. It's not a for sure thing." Techno said softly to them as they exited the Hall.

They parted ways at the entrance to the rec room, the two waving to her as they headed off to the work-out room, to do a little light sparring. Techno just shook her head, grinning, grabbing her a cup of energon and downing it, feeling instantly better. She paused as Tracks approached her. "Hey Techno, can I talk to you a moment?" He asked, seemed polite enough, so she agreed, following him out of the rec room.

A few mechs watched, as a few minutes later, Techno stalked past the entrance of the rec room, looking absolutely furious, and Tracks grumbling as he came back inside. "What's with Techno?" Brawn asked, blinking. "Disagreement of opinions." Tracks said, shrugging. Two minutes later, nearly every mech in the room dropped their cups, as Jazz stalked into the room, the way he moved made it clear he was pissed off.

He went over to Tracks, grabbing him by the arm and slamming him against a wall, his face close to Tracks, and a furious "What the **FRAG** did you say to Techno?!" He all but yelled. No, Jazz didn't yell when he was this mad, it was more like a deadly tone of voice that EVERYONE knew he meant business.

"Jazz?! But, you were dead! How are you alive?!" Ratchet asked, gaping along with Optimus. "Jus' a moment Ratch'. M' interrogatin' 'ere." Jazz said, his tone still hard as he waited for a terrified Tracks to answer him. "You don't **want** me to go ask Techno. Because if I have to go track her down, just to find out what you said to her, and it frags me off even more, you're **NOT** going to like me when I have to find you again." Jazz said, still gripping Tracks' arm tightly.

"I asked her why she liked the Twins so much. I mean, i'm so much better looking than they are, why would she be so interested in them? And well.." Tracks said, trailing off before he muttered something low, where only Jazz heard. "You slag-headed moron! Techno is my younger TWIN sister! Whatever you thought, it was wrong! She's not interested in Sunny an' Sides like that! She RAISED them for me!" Jazz said, optics narrowed beneath his visor, and was ready to throttle Tracks for his stupidity.

"Jazz. I want to see you in my medbay. Now." Ratchet said, scowling a moment, and wanting to figure out how the hell Jazz was standing there. Jazz looked like he wanted to ignore Ratchet, but he reluctantly let go of Tracks, who darted away once he was free, Jazz scowling even more than Ratchet as he followed him to the medbay.

Prowl of course was extremely confused as well. But, logically, Jazz wasn't about to disappear any time soon, and the fact that someone needed to find Techno before she hurt someone, or herself, in her anger, seemed like a slightly higher priority. Thus Prowl found himself in the sparring-room, watching from a safe distance as Techno went against Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the ring they had.

Techno still held a furious look on her face, and was almost brutal in her attacks, well, if she let any of them hit as hard as she was hitting, and if the Twins weren't adept in dodging and blocking said attacks with effective ease. They seemed to know she was just blowing off steam, and were looking rather fragged off that someone had pissed her off as much as they had.

Sunstreaker suddenly froze the punch he was throwing, as Techno hadn't attempted to dodge or block it. "Tech'?" Sideswipe said, looking at her in question, before she startled the two by falling face-first on the floor of the ring. "Oh frag! Techno!" Sideswipe said, darting around to roll her over, while Sunstreaker crouched down beside her. "Ohh man. Frag it. Sunny, we didn't do anything to make her like that. Why's she passed out?" Sideswipe asked, sounding almost panicked.

"Frag if I know Sides. Let's get her to Hatchet." Sunstreaker said, lifting her into his arms, the two turning to Prowl with arched ridges. " **Ratchet. This is Prowl. We're bringing Techno in. She collapsed mid-spar with the Twins. I've been watching for quite some time, and it's not their fault.** " Prowl commed to Ratchet, who briefly sent a small reply of acknowledgement that he had got the message.

They made their way to medbay, Sideswipe shoving a few people out of the way when they got there, who had been trying to look into the doors to see the newly risen Jazz. By that time Ratchet had been able to take a few scans of Jazz, finding him fine, well, 'fine' as in a not going to fall over dead any second way. He ordered Sunstreaker to put Techno on a berth, Prowl having waited outside, and to use his authority to shoo away the onlookers, except those he couldn't really command, like Prime.

Ratchet began scanning Techno once she was settled on a berth, kicking the twins out, who knew not to complain at the moment. Ten minutes later had Techno groaning and sitting up. "Lay down frag it." Ratchet all but growled, Techno freezing before she did as he said. "Hey Dazzle, you look like warmed over slag." Jazz stated almost cheekily. "I feel like it Razzle." Techno replied, allowing Ratchet to continue his scans.

"Where are you hurting?" Ratchet asked, looking her over, trying to access where she was damaged. "Well, if you want honesty, and i'm fairly sure you do. My spark hurts like frag. But that's probably a side-effect of using part of my spark-energy to bring Jazz back." Techno said offhandedly, as if stating the weather. "You did **WHAT**?!" Ratchet yelled, making Prowl and the others glance at the medbay doors.

About an hour later Ratchet deemed them 'safe from falling over dead', and had allowed Prowl and the Twins in, though, not before threatening them, mainly the twins, if they caused Techno and Jazz too much stress. Though, Prowl noticed both Jazz and Techno seemed slightly, agitated, for some reason.

It was as if a light bulb went off in Techno's head when she got a mischievous look, looking to the Twins, who looked at her warily. "You two, come here. I'm not allowed to move, or be moved, neither is Jazz. So I have found a loop-hole to exploit while the good doctor is away." Techno said, smirking.

A minute later and the twins were pushing her berth over by Jazz, who smirked at her antics, though, they seemed calmer once they were closer. "If Ratchet asks, I'll just tell him I used my most awesome mental powers." Techno joked, making Sideswipe snicker and Sunstreaker to smirk.

"Well, since I'm sure you're wondering how it happened, Prowl. I'll tell you. Tweedle Dee and Dum over there already have an idea. This last past week I have been repairing Jazz' body, because he seemed to be getting weaker, or quieter in my mind. Then, as we are twins, and already share a spark, I used a bit of my own spark to reactivate Jazz' own. And yes Ratchet, I know exactly how 'stupid' that was to do." She said suddenly, the three turning to see an irate medic standing with his arms crossed behind them.

"Who." Here he paused, pointing to Techno and Jazz' direction. "Told you that you could move?" He demanded, scowl on his face. "I didn't move, neither did Jazz. You said neither of us were allowed to get off of the berths we were put on. You did not, however, specify that said berths could not be moved." Techno stated, ridge arched as she replied.

Ratchet was about to retort, when Techno grew serious. "Ratchet. If you don't recall, Jazz and I share a spark. We got over our clinginess when we were younger, but when I had to use my spark to bring him back, thus having part of myself away from me, and the same for Jazz from the mitosis, we were getting rather..twitchy, so to speak. If we were not moved closer together, we would've eventually disobeyed orders to stay on our berths, to be closer and relieve the stress of our recently split sparks." Techno stated, arms crossing.

Ratchet's mouth snapped shut with a small growl, his arms crossing again. "Now Dazzle. Leave Ratchet alone. He has yet to realize how..fun..we are together." Jazz said, smirking, which make Techno snicker. Ratchet seemed to realize what Jazz' words meant, before a look of absolute horror passed his features.

Ratchet then snarled something illegible before he stalked off to his office, glaring at them once more before slamming the door. "Heh, just wait until I start up that training regimen. no one will be exempt from it. No one." Techno said with a smirk. "Oh how the proud will cry." Jazz said with a grin. "Yes they will." Techno replied, snickering.

A few days passed, everyone getting over the shock that Jazz was back. Techno and Jazz were re-learning to be separate, but it was quite hard, harder than the first time when they had been younglings. Prowl was somewhat getting used to finding Techno in his and Jazz' room, the two usually crashed out on the berth, Techno usually the one sleeping on Jazz.

He wasn't annoyed by it in the least, like most would think. He found the sight rather humorous, the two splayed out like sparklings, only instead of sparkling sized bodies, they had adult ones. Prowl would usually sit at his desk, doing some paperwork untill Techno woke up and settled somewhere comfortable in her opinion so Prowl could lay with Jazz.

Tonight was not like usual nights. Prowl had barely been in their quarters about five minutes, before he found Jazz dragging him away from the desk, towards the berth, where Techno still slept. "Jazz. She's still sleeping." Prowl stated, which only made Jazz arch a ridge at him. Jazz leaned down, lifting Techno into his arms, who only yawned widely, curling like a cat in Jazz' hold.

"Go on Prowler. Lay down." Jazz said, watching as Prowl thought his options out, weighed them, and found them insufficient to why he shouldn't; Prowl's form sliding onto the berth, actually quite tired. He looked up in surprise at Jazz, who came back to bed, with Techno in his arms still. "Jazz, this berth won't hold all three of us." Prowl stated, making Jazz grin.

"Sure it would. We **probably** weigh just a little bit more than Prime, all three of us together, and if a berth can hold Prime, it can hold us." Jazz quietly argued, shifting Techno over to where she was half curled against Prowl, who eyed her, then Jazz warily. "If she wakes up and starts to beat the slag out of me because she had no idea how I got here when I wasn't when she fell asleep, I'm blaming you." Prowl stated flatly, making Jazz snicker.

It was morning, and Techno yawned as her systems booted up. Her optics onlined first, and a thought hit her 'Prowl looks quite serene when he's recharging.' Before what she though hit her. She was in a berth, with Prowl, alone. It was then that Prowl onlined as well, blinking in slight confusion at why Techno was looking at him in a well, it looked quite a bit like panic.

"Well don't you two look all cute." Someone, Jazz, they realized, said. Techno's optics narrowing as she whirled off of the berth, Jazz snickering as he darted out the door, Techno on his heels and threatening to rip various limbs off of him. Jazz couldn't help but snicker, it was like the good old days, Techno running after him in the early morning hours, threatening to dismember him.

"Jazz! Slow down so I can **deactivate** you!" Techno snarled/yelled, various mechs poking their heads out of their doors, ready to yell for the twins to shut up, realized it wasn't the usual twins, and thought better of it, their heads snapping back into their doors before they could be taken off.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, of course, had been woken up as well, and were gleefully, in Sideswipe's case anyways, trailing after their creators; after-all, who **didn't** want to see how that turned out? Jazz yelped when Techno unleashed something unfamiliar to him, her wheels had shifted down to her feet, and she was now even **faster**. 'Oh slag.' Jazz thought, running into the training room, where only a few mechs were in there, like Ironhide, and Prime.

Jazz slid into the room, Techno right behind, but unsuspecting as Jazz grabbed her by the middle, tossing her up and over, into the ring, before he grinned, flipping into the ring as well. Techno righted herself mid-way, landing on the ground in a crouch, narrowed optics carefully watching her brother, awaiting him to enter the ring before she lunged at him with a fluid grace that would have even a cat jealous.

The twins trotted into the room, each taking up various stand-points, and cheering them both on. "Yeah! Oh! Get 'er in a headlock!" Sideswipe yelled, while Sunstreaker smirked, watching. "You're not going to let him get **away** with **that** are you?" Sunstreaker taunted, as Jazz managed to land a blow on Techno, who retaliated with a sweeping drop kick that left Jazz rolling to get out of the way of her incoming punches and kicks.

Prowl had managed to track them down, slight relief that they were sparring, and not out-right brawling. Well, actually, it rather seemed like they were actually trying to kill each other, and the Twins were doing nothing to help, other than to egg them on. They continued to scuffle, fighting with a type of flair that Prowl hadn't seen since he had last seen Jazz in battle.

Techno managed to lock Jazz' arms behind him, holding them, surprisingly, with only one arm as the other came around his neck, tapping at it with a grin. "Bang. You're dead." She paused a moment, snickering. "Again. Man Jazz, if this had been a real battle, you would've just had your main energon line ripped out." Techno said, releasing him, Jazz stretching out a moment before grinning.

"Maybe. But you gotta remember. I'm just back in the land of the living. I'm a bit rusty." Jazz said, grinning. "Yeah, way to go. Blame it on having been dead." Sideswipe said, cheekily, making Jazz swat at the laughing red twin. "Ok, Ok. So I lost fair and square. Bite me." Jazz said, scowling and crossing his arms.

Five minutes later..."I can't believe you **BIT** me!" Jazz said, looking over at a smirking Techno. "Then don't tell me to do something, when you know I'll do it." Techno replied back, sorting out her various dents and scrapes. She hadn't needed to go to Ratchet, but everyone had **insisted** that she did. Well, she was in medbay, but she was fixing herself.

"Are you **sure** you don't require any help?" Ratchet asked, looking at her for a moment, repairing Jazz, who actually seemed better off than she looked. "Look. I'm not trying to sound rude, or ungrateful. But I managed pretty slagging well on my own with injuries **a lot** worse than this before I came here. The only reason I am here in medbay, is because Prime **insisted** that I come here. Oh wow, I have a few scratches on my otherwise perfectly capable armor, I **have** to go to medbay and get it repaired, because a femme can't stand to have tarnished looking **armor**!" Techno snarled, furiously beating out her own dents.

"I sense a lot of pent up aggression there.." Jazz said, knowing Ratchet wanted to, but Jazz knowing his sister better than they did, and knew she wouldn't lash out at **him** in her current mood. " **You slagging think?!** " She snarled. Ok, she wouldn't **usually** lash out at him. "Here I am, with abilities just as good as any **mech** in the base, but once they find out that I'm a **femme** , they all think I should be coddled and **protected** like some rare **toy** that they couldn't stand to see get **damaged!** " Techno continued on, scowling.

"I'm starting to see which the twins take after." Ratchet said, looking at Jazz, who grinned. "Just think, Sunstreaker as a femme? With the exception of the paint, is all wrapped up on that little bundle of **joy** right over there." Jazz said with a smirk, which widened at Techno's "Frag you to the pits, you aft-sucking sparkling of a glitch!"

"And with a much better vocabulary too." Ratchet said, smirking slightly. "Frag you too you-" Techno started, before suddenly pausing, as if listening to something. "Acknowledged, Techno out." She continued, sighing a moment. "Oooh! A call, who's callin' ya' Dazzle?" Jazz asked, very sparkling-like. "Oh, just one of my unit members named Soleil. Told me that she and the rest of our unit will be making planet-fall in about an hour." Techno replied, somewhat calmer now, and buffing out the scratches on her armor. "Wait, 'she'?" Ratchet asked, blinking. "Yeup." Techno replied, shrugging.

  
)( Chapter End )(


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should put a warning here that there is some IMPLIED sexual things in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers. I do, however, own Techno, Soleil, Sunshadow, Stopcross, and Sprocket. This story will be rated 'M' to be on the safe side, mostly for language and possible mature content.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', ' _Bond talk_ ', _**Flashback/Past**_ , " **Com. Link/Word emphasis** ", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from Moi )).

  
)( Chapter Start/One Hour Later )(

  
Techno stood at the pre-agreed area, arms crossed as she watched the four streaks of fire head their way. Jazz, the Twins, Ratchet, Prime, and even Ironhide had all came with her to greet her unit, though they knew for sure only one was a femme. A few miles before they were to hit, the fire exploded around them, four jets streaking through the sky instead, causing the others to flinch in apprehension.

"Ironhide, I'd suggest you put those cannons away unless you want them to deem you a 'threat' and attack." Techno stated, arms crossed as she watched them twirl around in dizzying flight maneuvers. They flew lazy circles around them, before one shouted down. "Techno! Why aren't you in your flight mode?" Soleil called down. "Because I wanted to look like my twin for a bit!" Techno yelled back, grinning at their laughs.

"Come on Techno! You KNOW you want to!" Another called down, Sunshadow she knew. "Oh fine, you glitches." Techno said with a grin, her body glowing a moment as she shifted her transformation mode. Her armor shifted in places, and she jumped into the air, transforming into a similar jet like the others, letting out a whoop of glee, that the others echoed, except Stopcross, though they knew he was happy.

"Femmes..They're almost all..femmes.." Ratchet said, jaw hanging open. "Hey Techno! You ever overload at mach 3?" Soleil yelled, the others laughing. "Of course not, she's never done that!" Sprocket said, the five femmes flying in lazy circles. "Fine! First one to catch me can TRY to have me!" Techno yelled at them, suddenly blasting away to the other's shock.

"Wait..did she just.. **challenge** us?" Soleil asked, snickering. "I think so. She's mine!" Sprocket laughed, blasting off after Techno, the others laughing as they fell from the sky, transforming and landing in various crouches. "I give her, about thirty minutes." Soleil said, grinning, her armor a deep red with dark gold accents on it. "I say an hour." Sunshadow said, her body black with yellow streaks on it.

"Five minutes." A black and red mech said, making the two nearly fall over. "Well, we all can't be as fast as you are Stopcross." Soleil said, grinning at the visored mech. "I'm Sunshadow. Special ops." Sunshadow said, grinning at the stunned mechs. "Soleil, cannon fodder!" She said, snickering at Sunshadow's head shake. "Stopcross: Tactical." Stopcross said, making a couple of mechs flinch at his emotionless speech.

"Techno, combination special ops, and front lines!" Techno said with a laugh, dropping down. "I win!" She said, jumping out of the way of Sprocket as she nearly jumped on her. "Sprocket. Medical." She said, her colors a dark violet, with lighter lavender highlights along her body, and a white visor over her optics. "Oh, are THOSE 'The Twins'?!" Soleil asked, looking at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who watched them cautiously. "Yeah." Techno said, smirking, knowing all too well what was about to happen.

"They're so **CUTE**!" Soleil nearly squealed, and would've mauled them right then and there, if Sunshadow hadn't grabbed her by the wing. "Down girl." - "Ow! That HURTS you know!" - "Of course I know, that's why I did it." - "Glitch." - "Why thank you. I was wondering when someone would remind me why I love doing what I do." They bantered, Techno snickering.

"As interesting as this is, perhaps we should return to base now?" Optimus suggested, making the femmes to look at him, ridges arched, well, all but Techno.

"I don't really care if this sounds rude or not, but since I'm not an Autobot, I don't really have to care how what I say to you sounds. But, WE are NOT Autobots, what makes you think we're just going to suddenly stay in a base full of mechs? We may be femmes, well, except Stopcross here, but we're NOT helpless." Sprocket stated, arms crossing and leveling a look at the Autobot leader, which had Ironhide gaping, and Ratchet shaking his head. He was somewhat expecting a reaction like that.

"Ehh, they're pretty much harmless lugs unless you're a Decepticon." Techno stated, lighting patting Sprocket on the shoulder. "But that DOES bring up the topic; since it's more than just me now." Techno hummed, arms crossing over her chest as the other four stood a casual attention behind her.

"We ARE **Neutrals**. While it has been very much appreciated in tolerating my presence, if we're to continue to..visit..longer, we need to set up some ground rules." Her tone was as serious as they'd ever heard, perhaps it was because she was in her 'Leader' role once more of her own people.

"A very well made logical point. I would suggest that we retire to a more secluded place, so as to not draw the attention of the locals or any possible Decepticons." Prowl would state, as professionally as ever. Optimus seemed to come out of his flabbergasted state, nodding. "Yes, a wise idea Prowl."

"And where should we go then?" Techno asked, head tilting. "Perhaps if you would consent to coming along back near the base, to a warehouse not within the base, we could come to terms there." Prowl asked, ignoring the grin of glee Jazz was sporting. The twins were looking pretty excited too.

"Fair enough, lead the way then." Techno stated as her form glowed and she once more resumed her vehicular mode. "Make your choices now; keep your flight or be ready to assume ground-based modes." Techno would tell her friends, a couple of which seemed to be looking very thoughtful on the order.

"You got until we finish talking things out to decide; look through the internet for modes that fit the planet standards." She'd continue, watching Optimus and a few others heading off already, though Prowl and Jazz were waiting on them to show them the way.

  
)( Warehouse )(

  
There had been a large table dragged around and set up in the warehouse; Techno, Prowl, Optimus, and Sprocket sitting at it while everyone else was off to the side, chilling, but keeping an ear out to what was being talked about.

"Now, we Neutrals aren't really a faction like you guys. We're just mostly normal bots that want an end to the war; but not committed enough to actually pick a side." Techno was saying, Sprocket nodding along. "So if we do stay here, it really is a much appreciated gesture, but please don't expect us to join up or anything."

"Of course not; this is a completely good-will offer. You of course, would be required to submit to General base rules. Weapons stowed while in base and in safe mode, fights are to be sorted out in the training room under supervision so no unintended accidents happen. That sort of thing, I can give you a datapad to review said rules." Prowl would state, unsubspacing a new datapad and copying the rules to it before sliding it over to Techno.

Techno looked them over, nodded, and slid it to Sprocket, who also nodded once she had read them. "Looks fair enough." She'd comment, her visored gaze shifting to look over at the rest of their team.

Stopcross was sitting on the floor, meditating it looked like, while Sunshadow held a grip on Soleil's shoulder; an amused look on her face as she held the younger back. Jazz and the Twins seemed to be talking about something that had Soleil literally bouncing on her feet; Ratchet wasn't too far away, probably doing silent scans.

"While not required, it would be much appreciated if guests help out in day-to-day things." Prowl said as she wrote on the pad that they were making their terms on. "Of course. We're not freeloaders. **Everyone** pulls their weight." Techno agreed, nodding. "That said, it would be nice to have our continued freedom. NOT that we think you're going to jail us up or something." Techno stated, optics rolling a moment as Optimus looked like he was about to object; probably to say they wouldn't keep them contained.

"But if I know my **slag-suckers** -" Techno stated, voice loud enough for the others to hear clearly, and getting rude gestures in return. "I know they're gonna wanna go out and explore the planet. We of course, will keep everything as discreet as possible. And I'll make sure they KNOW to give a head's up in any possible departures from base, and possible estimated time of return."

Optimus didn't seem too happy about that, but stayed quiet, Prowl nodding as he wrote it down. He paused, looking up at Techno, and then to Sprocket and then the others for a moment, before back to Techno. "..While the base has had a chance to get acclimated to you Techno..the appearance of several other Femmes would..gather much attention. Myself and others will do our best to keep everyone else in line..But do let them know that if they feel the need to use...discouragement..measures, to do so. And to please report the names of any possible harassers." Prowl stated, Techno nodding.

"While I highly doubt it will be needed, it is appreciated." Here Techno paused, a thought hitting her. "..Would I still be considered head of disciplinary?" She'd ask, an amused look on her face as she looked to Prowl and then Optimus.

Optimus seemed to be debating the question, before nodding. "Very well, do as you see fit for troublemakers, but do please update me on who has done what, for the records." Prowl would state, Techno nodding. They continued to talk out every thought-of detail until both sides were happy enough with the terms. 

  
)( An Hour Or So Later )(

  
Ratchet had the new-comers down in the med-bay, doing an extensive check-up on them. He'd started with Sprocket, seeing as she was their lead Medic, and two workers were faster than one. 

Sprocket and Sunshadow had switched their modes to nice and sleek Mustang GTs; their armor more or less staying the same. Stopcross and Soleil kept their flight modes; F-22 Raptor for Stopcross, and a YF-23 Gray Ghost for Soleil; so they could better match and keep the locals from questioning their appearance.

Techno stood outside her office talking about a few details with Prowl; the two ignoring Jazz' teasing jibes at them, much to his and the Twins' disappointment. " _ **SHE DID WHAT?!?!!**_ " Techno's head snapped down the hall in the direction of the Medbay at Sprocket's yell; a look of absolute terror crossing her face. ".. _oh no_..he told her..WHY DID HE TELL HER?!" She'd ask as she dove into her office and locked it shut, the sound of her desk being thrown against the doorway following soon after.

The four of them stared at the doorway in bewilderment, which only increased as they heard the sound of heavy stomping coming their way. "..U-Uhh.." Jazz had no words at the sight. Sprocket was making her way down the hallway, Stopcross trying to reign her back, Sunshadow with her arms around the medic Femme, trying to push her back, and Soleil wrapped around one leg, trying to weigh her down; it seemed like the three barely even slowed her down.

"N-Now now, Sprocket; you can't go killing her." Sunshadow was trying to sooth, only being met with a literal growl. Ratchet was trailing behind, half amused, half concerned. " **WHERE?** " She'd demand, looking at the four mechs. All four of them pointed at the doorway without any hesitation.

"OH FRAG YOU! I KNOW YOU GUYS JUST FRAGGING SOLD ME OUT!!" Was Sprocket yelling from inside her office. Sprocket banged on the door, a scowl on her face. "OUT! NOW!"

"NO! You can't make me!" Techno replied back, more sounds of things going against the door in response. "I can and I WILL!" Sprocket argued, banging even more on the door. The other three had let go of her, the attempt at holding her back had been utterly futile. Jazz and Sideswipe had grins on their faces by now; Sunstreaker smirking a bit as well, though Prowl still had a somewhat confused look on his face. He knew better than to get in the way of an Irate Medic.

"Yeah well prove it!" Techno challenged from her safe hiding spot. "I"ll drag your twin to the other side of the slagging base!" Sprocket said with another bang on the door. "Do it! We survived apart once, we can do it again!" Was the almost cheeky sounding reply. Sprocket drew in a large amount of air and slowly vented it; she may have been wearing a visor, but the glare she was giving the door could be FELT by those present.

"You leave me no choice then. SOLEIL!" Sprocket would state, looking to the young flier and making her snap to a sudden and frightened attention. "Give **The Boys** one of your **Special** welcomings." Sprocket would state, everyone a bit confused for a moment on what she was talking about.

"O-oh?? I..I got PERMISSION??" Soleil would ask, her stance relaxing as a very..predatory smirk slowly drew across her face. "DON'T YOU SLAGGING DARE!!" Techno yelled from inside the office; the sound of things being rushed and dragged away from the door. "Yep! Go on. Give it to 'em!" Sprocket said with a nod. 

Soleil grinned even wide, her attention turning to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the two stiffening up as they realized she was targeting them. Soleil went to move towards them, when a blur of blue and silver tackled her to the ground, snarling. " **DON'T YOU SLAGGING DO IT OR I SWEAR I'LL----FRAG!!** " Techno flailed as Sprocket yanked her off a now dazed Soleil.

"TOLD you I could make you come out!" Sprocket would state, dragging a cursing Techno behind her towards the Medbay. She paused a moment, jabbing a finger at Jazz and then the Twins. "You three, come along. No arguing. Now." She'd state, Jazz looking back and forth a bit and sighing.

The twins all too gladly, though cautiously, followed after, Jazz and Prowl behind. Ratchet checked over Soleil for a moment, deeming her fine enough, and left her to the care of her fellow team-mates. By the time he was back in the medbay, Sprocket had Techno sitting on one berth, and Jazz on one close by.

"Come on, open up!" Sprocket growled, Techno shaking her head and holding her hands out in a 'nope' fashion; her faceplates heating up. "Seriously?! With the exception of Ratchet and me, everyone else here is RELATED to you!" Sprocket pointed out, hand slapping her face and rubbing at it a moment.

"Ratchet, could you lock the door so she can't escape..Also keeps other people OUT." Sprocket asked, Ratchet, looking bemused, locked the Medbay. It seemed that stubborn had met stubborn, the two arguing for several minutes on Techno opening up. "Don't make me put you in stasis!" was Sprocket's winning argument.

Thus ended up with Jazz opening up so that Sprocket and Ratchet could look them over. Several minutes after THAT, Sprocket had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe open up as well; "To better determine what healthy twin-sparks should look like." as Sprocket had put it. Prowl had his optics averted to everyone else's sparks but Jazz'. Though Techno had used hers to respark his..did that mean it was Techno's he was technically looking at?

The only ones without heated up faceplates in the entire room were Ratchet and Sprocket; too far into their medical training and thinking to pay embarrassments any mind. In what felt like Eons to Techno, they were all allowed to close their chambers back up; Techno's snapping shut quicker than anyone else. 

"I GUESS you're as fine as could be, considering the potential dangers." Sprocket growled, hands on her hips as she stared Techno down. "..Just..don't do it again, ok? I mean..assuming the circumstances leading to it were to happen again..Don't do it..You'd probably smother out your spark trying to relight his again..There's only so many times you can get lucky with that..ok?" Sprocket stated, her tone shifting from gruff and annoyed to soft and gentle as she looked at Techno.

"...Yeah..I hear you.." Techno finally sighed, looking rather defeated. "...You...You weren't going to ACTUALLY let Soleil molest my boys, were you??" Techno asked, the two looking very surprised at the comment as Sprocket shook her head. "..No..Not really..I'd have knocked her out before letting her actually touch them.." Sprocket mused, watching Techno relax even more. "..Good..I'd hate to have to kill a friend."

"...Aww..Man..You coulda let her.." Was Sideswipe's voice, before he "OW!"ed at Sunstreaker knocking him up against the head. "...Ok ok, slag..She just has to watch Sunny's paint-OW! Stop that!" The two hissing and swatting at each other. Techno vented, standing up. "..Ugh, fine, if you're not AGAINST it..you tell her you wanna..and that I said it's ok IF you two are ok with it.." Techno grumbled, Jazz just snickering and patting her on the head.

"It sounds like you need some time to wind down and relax Dazzle." Jazz hummed, pausing at the glare he was getting. "...Not like that! Primus! I know when to pick my battles, and today is not one of those days." He grumbled, fingers rubbing at the sides of his head. "..I just meant having Sunny 'n Sides go shoo anyone out of the wash-racks so you could have you a good shower."

"Jazz, that's-" Prowl started before being cut off "An inappropriate use of rank, yes yes I know. Just pretend you didn't hear me say it, and I'll make it up later." Jazz stated, waving his hand, Prowl frowned, but gave a very small nod. "..Very well.." At getting confirmation that they wouldn't get in trouble, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker headed out to commandeer the wash-racks; Prowl deciding to adjourn to his office.

"..You ever feel like you get forgotten??" Sprocket asked in amusement, watching Jazz lead a sullen Techno out of the medbay. "Like you wouldn't believe. I like to yell to remind them I'm still here and they have to come get their check-ups ONE way or another." Ratchet rumbled with a smirk. 

"How in Primus' name did you manage to get your way down to her office with THREE others trying to stop you..?" Ratchet asked in curiosity as the two began to clean up. It was..nice..to have another Medic around. Maybe he could actually relax every once in a while, as she seemed rather capable. "Well..you see...It's like this.." Sprocket started, smirking a bit as she pulled out a datapad...

  
)( Wash-racks )(

  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood outside the doors, arms crossed and frowning at anyone who dared try to enter. Jazz wanted privacy for Techno, so they were gonna get it; even if Primus himself came down. Besides, they had been promised a turn at quiet wash-racks once the other two were done, and Sunstreaker was REAL interested in that; even if the terms were that they had to spend a 'rational' amount of time inside.

Techno huffed a bit as she let Jazz scrub her down; she probably looked like some sort of giant soap monster or something; suds everywhere. She didn't even bother grumping about him getting to the hard to reach or sensitive places; he was her twin after-all. Also she had no energy for it. 

"She was right though. Her and Ratchet were the only ones not related in there. Prowl wasn't even looking your way; he's a gentlemech after-all." Jazz rambled, grinning as he purposely tried to rile her up by messing with her door-wings. "Yeah yeah yeah. Doesn't mean I had to like it. You know I don't really like **anyone** seeing that." She grumbled, twitching one of her door-wings to smack him in the face.

Jazz held his face, silently cursing. He should have known she'd do that. He deserved it. But now she was talking at least. "Yer gonna become an old rusted bucket of a crone. Never knowing love..besides me an the twins of course..And everyone will say "Yeah, she was the most horrible glitch a--"" Jazz made a sound that was between a yelp and a laugh as Techno whirled and swatted at him; he found it hard to take her very serious when covered head to toe in soap.

He held his hands up in surrender, and it wasn't until he turned on the extra hot water, the way he knew she liked it, that she even relaxed a bit. "..You're a terrible brother, you know that? You go and die, and I come running half-way across the galaxy to come find out what happened. And then you just..invade my mind like...a parasite or something.." Techno grumbled, ignoring how Jazz snickered a bit at her monologuing.

He just hummed a soft tune as he rinsed her down, letting her vent and grump about everything she wanted to. "-and that smug little face I wanna just smash it in and-" Techno was saying before she yelped when she was hit with a blast of cold water. "JAZZ!"

Jazz held the most innocent look her could muster at the glare she was giving him. It could probably melt steel with the intensity he was getting. "My turn." He'd quip with a grin, Techno "Uuuuggghhhh"ing as she grabbed the soap and scrubbers. "Slagger." She grumbled, making Jazz grin more. "Aww, I KNEW you loved me!"

Once they were finished Jazz ran off to who knew where to do who knew what. Probably, hopefully, to go check on his usual duties; leaving Techno to stand outside the door on guard duty. She was at least in a better mood; it probably helped that she was imagining the different types of punishments she could hand out to people, and a very specific couple of people were the main center of thought on THAT.

The twins didn't take quite as long inside as she thought they would, considering Sunstreaker and all. Thus Techno found herself having been lead back to their dorm, a flat look on her face. Apparently Jazz had requested/told them to "Pretty her up a bit". She would refrain from taking it out on them, it wasn't THEIR idea...Besides they looked all too excited for her to tell them no. Jazz was definitely in for it BIG time.

All in all, it wasn't terrible; Sunstreaker, of course, insisted that her paint get touched up, from all the vorns of her not bothering to maintain it. Then the wax was pulled out and she endured it; for their sake. She didn't usually mind it, but she felt like it was just going to get ruined sooner or later, but the both of them were having too much fun with it for her to voice her opinion of it. Jazz had been the wax fiend in their youth.

"Hrrmm.." Techno hummed, standing in front of, Sunstreaker's of course, mirror; inspecting her form, the two sitting off to the side awaiting her thoughts. "..Good work you two." She'd finally admit, sighing as they high-fived each other; and then it was Sunstreaker's turn to get waxed, of course.

They talked about anything and everything as Techno helped them wax; Sideswipe deciding that he too, wanted the same treatment, much to his brother's amusement. "-all I'm saying is a little bit of wax goes a long way in making people look presentable." Sunstreaker stated, shaking his head as Sideswipe smirked under their hands, mouth opening to make some sort of retort; only to cough as Techno stuffed his opened mouth with one of the wax rags she'd been using. "EUGH! That's terrible!" He whined, making several faces as he tried to get the taste out.

Techno snickered as Sunstreaker smirked; the two just about done with the waxing. Techno's hands slowed a bit as she felt..a flicker of something. A flicker of something in her spark. She froze, a frown on her face as she tried to determine what it was; oblivious to the concerned look the two were giving her. 

It didn't feel like Jazz was in any trouble, or danger..He didn't feel mad or anything, perhaps excited? Excited for what? She frowned more as she tried to figure them out. "..She's got the look." Sideswipe commented with amusement. "What? The 'what the frag is my twin up to?' look?" Sunstreaker asked, frowning a moment; wondering what Jazz was up to, to completely drag Techno away from what she was doing.

Techno was getting more and more annoyed; Jazz wouldn't answer any of her calls, either through com. link or through their twin bond. The sneaky slagger was up to something, she just knew it. "Everything ok Tech'?" Sideswipe asked, head tilted in curiosity; they wanted to know what was going on too.

"Yeah, Jazz is just being sneaky about something; as if he can hide anything from-- **MEE!!** " Techno yelped and flailed, almost dragging all three of them to the floor in her surprise. Her faceplates were blooming hot, and she was cursing up a storm, struggling to drag herself back up with a hiss.

"So uh..everything still ok?" Sideswipe asked, trying desperately not to smirk at the current moment. It would probably be his death. "Fragger! I'll drag him to the pits myself!! Of all the--!" Techno trailed off into more cursing, twitching and trying to get to her feet. It seemed to dawn on the twins as to what she was so upset about, and it only made the both of them crack up laughing; Sideswipe almost howling on the floor. "So-..He told us-..just to-..help cheer-..you up" Sideswipe managed to get out before laughing harder than ever.

"And then he goes and..!!" Sunstreaker tried to finish for his brother, much more dignified in his cracking up over the situation. "I'mma kill him!" Techno hissed, giving up trying to escape, her hands just covering her heated up face and trying to keep as far away from the two as possible. No need for FURTHER awkwardness.

  
)( Not Long After )(

  
Prowl hummed a bit as he held Jazz close, the smaller nearly purring like a cat as he dozed. Jazz had indeed, made good his promise to "make it up" to him. It was a good thing they were both off-duty, as he felt like he could slip into a small recharge for a nap as well. Just as he was about to slip under, something made him wake up; feeling alert.

His eyes narrowed, scanning the room. No one else was in there, door had kept locked ever since it had closed..so why did he feel like they weren't alone?? Prowl frowned as he tried to discern the feeling, looking down at Jazz; no, it wasn't him, he was happy and content, while the other feeling was sort of..irritated??

If Prowl had been standing he'd probably have been literally floored when he realized what it was. He was feeling Techno through Jazz. His faceplates heated up and he winced. Oh, she had most **definitely** felt them restoring their bond. He made a mental note to ask the Twins about what things she liked. He may not have known, or realized it would happen that she would feel it..but he would at least profusely apologize.

He felt her withdraw away, as if she had also sensed him through Jazz; and Prowl had no idea that what he knew as normal..The Bond between himself and Jazz...would feel so..lonely all of a sudden. Was it because they were twins and in close proximity?? Or was it because she had recently split her spark bringing Jazz back, and they were still so sensitively connected?

Prowl had no idea what it was; but he did know that if she came to beat the slag out of Jazz..He'd be of the opinion that she had at least a few minutes of free reign at Jazz before he'd try and break it up. He did rather enjoy his mate being alive after-all.

  
)( End Chapter)(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most current chapter. As I'm a full time mother, it might be a while before I can get the next one written.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and hopefully you enjoy.


End file.
